How Do Angels Die?
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: Edward, dressed all in black, knelt by a marble stone. Oneshot


**

* * *

**i own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

**HOW DO ANGELS DIE?**

Edward Anthony Cullen knelt beside a cold marble stone. Alice had just left. The rest of his adopted family, looking stunning in black, had left hours before.

But here the young vampire remained staring at the stone in disbelief. The stone represented the finality of it. Before this he had been skeptical (was Alice just trying to get him to go back?) But now he was forced to concede that Alice had in fact been telling the truth.

He had not seen the body and had forbidden his family to go to the viewing. The picture would have floated on the surface of their minds for weeks.

Since the Cullen's found out about the accident there had been many altercations among the family members. Everyone seemed more prone to voice their dissent than usual and scuffles broke out over trivial matters. They were much more likely to condone Edwards surly attitude and occasional tirades than each other's minor offences.

Edward traced the vein of the marble with one long finger that was almost as white as the stone. It was cold. Why was the stone so different than the person buried six feet under it- warm and kind – not cold and unyielding?

Flowers littered the ground around the base of the grave like a pillow. Six red roses in the middle of the garden represented the six Cullens. Each had placed their rose down after saying a word or two to the girl's spirit. Edward had silently placed his in the center of the bunch. A delicate ring was placed on the stem. Thorns held it in place.

Edward traced the gray lines until his finger touched the letter I. He stopped and ran his fingers over the engraved words-

ISABELLA "BELLA" MARIE SWAN

**1987-2005**

"Bella." He groaned being unable to hide his anguish any longer. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I had know how strongly you felt-that you would resort to this- Bella!" he screamed the last word hoping that in whatever heaven Bella sat watching that she would hear him. "I'm coming Bella."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone purplish gray in color and flat on one side. On this surface the vampire had carved the words- **MY ANGEL. **

After setting this down he retraced the word BELLA.

The more he thought about it the more he realized how little he had known about her. The things he should have asked! Everything he did know canceled itself out. So warm in the way she acted and yet so cold in the way she had left him. So forgiving in the way she had accepted his many flaws yet so unforgiving that's he had left him with this guilt. She had wanted to do anything for him but when he asked something of her she would remain perverse. Even though she was hopelessly clumsy she somehow always had an inner grace that Edward could never fully understand let alone compete with. He could not begin to explain his obsession with this girl who for so long had made his existence a living nightmare until finally turning it into a heaven on earth.

A rustling of leaves broke through his pensive mood. Edward turned his head, not really caring who was there. Three figures were silhouetted against the darkening sky. Under conspicuous black hoods their faces shone as white and as beautiful as the statues they leaned against.

"You're early" Edward said in a hollow empty voice.

"Greetings young Cullen" the tall man said in a bored voice. The other man nodded and a girl dipped in a bow.

"Edward." He corrected.

"You called us here-?"The first man hinted.

"Yes." Edward Cullen said his voice deprived of any emotion. "I wish to be destroyed"

* * *

yep, i wrote this in my freshman religion class (you gotta love catholic schools) where i sit in the back and draw on the corners of the pages. i had a whole extended ending too but the bell rang. 

i wrote it becaus i got way too used to writeing in the first person and relly needed to break the habit.

so review if you liked it...or if you didnt...just push the periwinkle button and type something...DO IT!


End file.
